As an important, rapidly emerging, manufacturing technology, additive manufacturing has the potential to revolutionize the global parts manufacturing and logistics landscape. For example, additive manufacturing can enable distributed manufacturing and the production of parts-on-demand while offering the potential to reduce cost, energy consumption, and carbon footprint.